L'étincelle de la vie
by Cecilette
Summary: Après trente-quatre années de tourments, suspendu au Thangorodrim par le poignet, toute forme de joie avait déserté Maedhros. Aucun espoir d'en sortir vivant ne l'habitait. Mais c'était sans compter sur le vaillant Fingon, qui permit à son cousin de retrouver un tant soit peu goût à la vie. OS.


**L'ÉTINCELLE**** DE LA VIE **

.

**Éléments**** nécessaires à la compréhension :**

**Maedhros est aussi appelé Nelyafinwë (ou Nelyo), ainsi que Maitimo (qui signifie "Beau de corps" en Quenya)  
Fingon est quant à lui surnommé Findekáno.**

* * *

Trente-quatre années. Trente-quatre horribles années, chacune plus longue que l'éternité, chacune emplie de souffrances incomparables. Trente-quatre années durant lesquelles Maedhros avait été suspendu par le poignet au sommet du Thangorodrim. Durant les premiers mois de sa captivité, l'elfe avait conservé l'espoir fou que ses frères viendraient le sauver. Il se raccrochait à cette unique pensée, qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre l'esprit. Ses six petits frères, dont il s'était si bien occupé, du vivant de leur père comme de sa mort, ne pouvaient l'abandonner dans ce lieu de souffrance.

Mais le temps avait passé, les tortures s'étaient multipliées, et l'espoir s'était fané comme une rose en hiver. Maedhros s'était perdu dans cet océan de tourment, d'affliction et de douleur. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, sinon de la perpétuelle morsure de l'acier autour de son poignet. Son quotidien n'était plus qu'une brume dont il avait peine à se sortir. Parfois, il pleurait. Souvent. Il priait, également, et regrettait d'avoir renié les Valar. Il les suppliait de le sauver, promettait de se racheter, implorait mentalement ses frères de venir à son secours. Mais aucune aide ne venait, ni de l'Ouest, ni de nulle part, et le grand Maedhros était toujours aussi seul et abandonné.

Peu à peu, il sentait ses forces le quitter, et s'il n'avait pas perdu tout espoir de s'enfuir vivant, il se demanderait comment il pourrait se relever de nouveau après tout cela. Mais il ne le faisait pas, ne se posait pas la question. Penser à l'avenir était inutile. Il préférait s'abandonner et se remémorer non sans grande tristesse les rares souvenirs qu'il avait des moments heureux de sa vie, lorsqu'il était encore à Valinor, sous l'ombre des Arbres de Yavanna, Telperion le Blanc et Laurelin le Doré. Lorsque ses seules préoccupations étaient la chasse, ses frères et ses amis.

Puis, Maedhros avait arrêté d'essayer de compter les années. Melkor utilisant ses souvenirs pour le tourmenter, il avait fermé son esprit, de sorte que seul le vide y tienne une place. Il ne priait plus, ne suppliait plus, ne pleurait plus, ne parlait plus. Ses yeux restaient perpétuellement fermés, sa bouche close. Le désespoir était son seul compagnon, la souffrance sa seule amie. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : mourir, être libéré de toutes ces douleurs. Mais le temps s'éternisait, et il était toujours là, suspendu à des centaines de mètres de hauteur, réduit au simple état de coquille vide. Il était brisé. Et tout n'était que ténèbres. Les jours et les nuits se mélangeaient pour ne former qu'un amas de détresse.

Une voix s'éleva soudain dans l'air. Maedhros ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et écouta pendant un long moment sans réagir. La voix mélodieuse chantait. Cela faisait si longtemps que le Fëanorion n'avait pas entendu un son si savoureux qu'il lui paraissait presque irréel. Le chanteur invoquait des temps anciens, où tout n'était que bonheur, lumière et rires. Il chanta longuement, puis se tût dans une dernière note d'une tristesse inouïe. Alors le prisonnier du Thangorodrim se souvint. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres crevassées, et sa voix rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis si longtemps se répercuta contre la pierre, faisant entendre son écho jusqu'au plus bas de la montagne infernale. Il se souvenait de cette musique, qu'il avait de nombreuses fois sifflotée à Valinor, et que son frère Maglor appréciait tant. Son esprit lui susurrait que cela était certainement un autre piège de Morgoth pour le torturer, mais après tout, qu'avait-il encore à perdre ? Il n'avait plus rien. Alors il chanta sans s'arrêter, y mettant tout son cœur, toute son âme, comme si cette mélodie pouvait le sauver, lui faire oublier les douleurs.

L'autre voix lui répondit, entonnant les mêmes couplets aux mêmes moments, semblant se faire moins lointaine à chaque note. Et puis elle fut juste en dessous. Alors, au prix d'un ultime effort, Maedhros laissa glisser son regard au pied de la paroi lisse sur laquelle il était accroché. Et son cœur blessé sembla se compresser dans un étau. Son cousin Fingon, le bon Fingon, le sage Fingon, le beau Fingon, était là, étincelant dans son armure, une pitié démesurée sur ses traits. Alors même que Maedhros l'avait trahi à plus d'une reprise, son cousin venait le secourir.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Malgré la minime étincelle d'espoir ayant enflammé tout le corps de Maedhros à la vue de l'autre homme, il savait que tout cela était vain. Le fils de Fingolfin ne pouvait le sauver. Mais il pouvait au moins le libérer de ce monde.

« Tue-moi... murmura-t-il alors au prix d'un grand effort. Findekáno, tue-moi.

Mais le guerrier aux cheveux bruns secoua la tête, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Et, il tenta l'ascension de la paroi. A de nombreuses reprises, il glissa, mais il se releva toujours pour réessayer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il faillit périr en dégringolant sur plusieurs roches qu'il baissa les bras, admettant sa défaite contre le Thangorodrim. Maedhros, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, lui adressa un maigre sourire de remerciement et quelques mots à voix basse.

« C'est inutile... La seule chose que tu puisses faire est de mettre fin à mes souffrances. Tue-moi. »

Alors Fingon se résigna, et d'un geste lent et douloureux, encocha une flèche sur son grand arc de bois. Il visa son cousin là où il souffrirait le moins possible : droit dans le cœur. Ainsi, Maedhros serait libéré de ses tourments, et partirait avec pour dernière vision un être familier.

Au moment où il allait tirer sa flèche mortelle, un grand cri résonna dans le ciel, et, de surprise, il dévia sa trajectoire. Le trait mortel se brisa contre la roche dure. Une ombre gigantesque plana un instant au-dessus de l'elfe, puis se rapprocha à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et c'était en vérité Thorondor, le roi des aigles, le plus grand qui ait jamais existé, et qui venait à son secours. Il déploya ses gigantesques ailes, et Fingon grimpa sur son dos. Alors, l'oiseau s'envola vers Maedhros, et Fingon put accéder à son cousin.

Avec un acharnement digne de ce nom, il tira sur la chaîne qui maintenait le poignet du prisonnier accroché à la paroi. Il s'échina si bien que ses mains furent rapidement couvertes de coupures. Mais c'était une chaîne magique, que seule la volonté du seigneur des lieux pouvait commander. L'elfe, désespéré, prit donc en main sa dague, brillante comme une étoile dans la nuit, et trancha d'un coup sec le poignet de son cousin. C'était la seule solution.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Nelyo », dit-il en recueillant le corps abîmé entre ses bras.

De cela, le fils de Fëanor ne garde que des souvenirs épars et nébuleux. Bien qu'il soit installé sur quelque chose de bien plus confortable que la roche glacée du Thangorodrim, la douleur était toujours aussi présente, partant de son bras pour irradier tout son être. Lentement, il se sentit défaillir, et malgré la voix rassurante de l'homme à ses côtés, il plongea dans une mer de ténèbres.

Des journées étaient passées. A moins que ce ne soient plutôt des semaines, des années ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Maedhros ne reprit conscience que bien après. Et malgré son réveil, ses yeux restaient vides, et il ne réagissait à aucune parole, à aucun son. Il était parfaitement immobile, le regard fixé sur le plafond ouvragé, ne prononçant pas un mot. En raison de son état, les visites étaient interdites, mais tout le monde doutait qu'il ne s'en rende compte. On croyait son esprit perdu à jamais, trop endommagé par les tortures pour pouvoir retourner à son propriétaire.

Mais, un jour, Maedhros ouvrit la bouche. Le son qu'il laissa échapper n'était qu'un faible murmure, rempli de souffrance. Mais le guérisseur qui se tenait à ses côtés le saisit tout de même. « Findekáno. » Le Fëanorion demandait à voir son cousin avant toute autre chose, alors même que ses frères se tenaient dans la pièce à côté, s'inquiétant de son état.

Fingon fut donc introduit dans la chambre, et, un pli soucieux barrant son front inchangé par l'âge, il tira une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit. Le silence remplit la pièce. Maedhros réclama de l'eau, et son cousin lui fit boire doucement, prenant garde à ce qu'il n'en renverse pas. Puis, l'elfe aux cheveux roux fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, et, enfin, prit la parole, d'une voix rauque et brisée.

« J'ai une dette éternelle envers toi, Findekáno », articula-t-il difficilement.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais son visage démontrait clairement qu'il n'était pas de cet avis. Maedhros voulut se redresser en position assise, mais le fils de Fingolfin l'en empêcha en posant une main douce mais ferme sur son torse.

« Tu as besoin de repos. »

Alors l'aîné de Fëanor se laissa lourdement tomber sur ses oreillers, masquant à grand peine une grimace de douleur. Après avoir si longtemps été retenu prisonnier, il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver sa mobilité. Mais il devait lui-même reconnaître qu'il n'était pour l'instant pas en état. Des nausées tordaient son estomac, et sa température était anormalement élevée pour un elfe. Il allait devoir rester alité pendant un bon moment.

De nombreuses semaines passèrent avant que Maedhros ne soit autorisé à quitter son lit. Il bougeait alors encore difficilement, et Fingon le secondait dans chaque pas qu'il faisait, le suivant comme une ombre afin qu'il ne se blesse pas. Si le roux fut tout d'abord agacé par ce comportement et cette manière d'être traité comme un enfant, la reconnaissance remplaça vite cette irritation. Son cousin veillait sur lui mieux que le faisait ses propres frères.

Depuis son réveil, il n'avait revu qu'une seule fois les autres Fëanorions, et avait mis fin à la visite le plus vite possible, prétextant être fatigué. Il avait été excédé par leurs disputes incessantes. Ils se reprochaient mutuellement de n'être pas venu le secourir, de l'avoir laissé tomber, et critiquait le fait que ce soit leur cousin, et non un membre de la fratrie, qui soit allé le sauver. L'aîné n'en voulait à aucun d'eux. Les risques étaient trop grands, et aucune garantie de sa survie n'était donnée. Fingon avait accompli l'impossible. Mais, maintenant, le rescapé voulait être en paix, et entendre des cris était bien le dernier de ses désirs.

Un jour qu'il était dans les jardins avec Fingon, Maedhros soupira longuement. Aussitôt, son cousin lui demanda ce qui le tracassait d'un ton inquiet, comme à son habitude. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Mais le roux se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je vais renoncer à la couronne au profit de ta lignée », débita-t-il d'une traite, de sa voix si faible depuis son retour.

Fingon le considéra un long moment, le visage impassible. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise. Il laissa s'écouler un instant de silence, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son parent.

« Maitimo, tu...  
\- Je n'ai plus rien de Maitimo, désormais », répondit durement ce dernier.

Il pointa tristement du doigt son moignon enroulé dans de larges bandes de lin, son corps barré par les trop nombreuses cicatrices, son visage blafard et abîmé, ses cheveux ternes et encore courts, signe supplémentaire de l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Melkor. Non, Maedhros n'était pas sorti intact du Thangorodrim, et sa captivité l'avait changé autant physiquement que mentalement. Il était moins prompt à la discussion, et chaque mot semblait calculé, analysé. Son corps était marqué par les tortures qui lui avaient été infligées. Même ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat, et l'étincelle qui y brillait autrefois avec tant de force était belle et bien éteinte. Mais, malgré cela, Fingon ne pouvait se résoudre à le trouver laid.

« Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses, murmura-t-il alors. Car à mes yeux, tu es toujours aussi magnifique. »

Et Maedhros sentit doucement l'étincelle de vie revenir l'habiter, l'emplissant avec délice. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Fingon et lui chassant dans les bois de Valinor, Fingon et lui se tressant mutuellement les cheveux de ces fils d'or que le fils de Fingolfin appréciait tant, Fingon et lui riant sous les Deux Arbres, Fingon et lui se confiant leurs plus lourds secrets, Fingon et lui espionnant les femmes elfes dans les bains publics... Il se jeta alors contre le torse de son cousin, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces de ses bras maigres.

Pour lui, il se devait de revivre.

* * *

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Je suis obsédée par Maedhros, c'est un fait. Et par Fingon aussi, d'ailleurs. Surtout quand il est avec Maedhros.  
Suivant vos préférences, vous pouvez y voir un léger début de romance, ou pas. J'ai fait exprès de ne rien écrire de trop explicite afin que vous puissiez y voir ce que vous voulez. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup trop ce "couple" pour mon propre bien. **

**Enfin bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça donne un beau teint !**

**PS : L'image utilisée comme couverture pour cet OS provient de la galerie DeviantArt de Brilcrist.**


End file.
